La historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá... en la segunda guerra mundial
1. Prologo y algunas cosas

Bueno antes, que nada, como soy una persona con una gran fascinación por la historia, se me ha dado la idea de hacer un antes, durante y después de la segunda guerra mundial.

Que quede Claro, que este fic, se basa en hechos históricos, por ende aprenderán de una manera diferente, gracias a Hetalia.

Este fic será largo por decirlo, habrá todo tipo de relación, yaoi, Yuri, Shojo, lo que se venga, aunque en lo personal tratare de que sea más yaoi.

Espero que les guste, ya que puso todo mi esfuerzo, cariño y entusiasmo por este fic

**Aclaraciones:**

1.-Axis Power Hetalia no me perteneces, le pertenece a el asombroso sumamente genial y nuestro gran ídolo Hidekazu Himaruya

2.- Se utilizara los nombres reales de los personajes.


	2. 1936: 1 de noviembre

**1936**

**1 de noviembre****:**

En la ciudad de Roma, Benito Mussolini proclama el acuerdo del Pacto Roma-Berlín.

* * *

><p><em><span>Narración hecha por <span>__Ludwig - Alemania_

_Después de la primera guerra mundial, en la cual no gane nada, fue realmente injusta por decirlo. No me quedo nada, mas que resignarme, el dolor y escombros, tener que aguantarlos como buen soldado que soy, me sumí en la crisis económica, que sufría mi país, y yo, yo cargando el dolor, la hambruna y la tristeza, pero lo que más me dolía era… mi orgullo._

_Estaba por el suelo, sin duda ellos cometieron un error, sabían que yo podía ganar por eso lo hicieron._

_Entupido tratado de Versalles, me quito mis tierras, mi territorio, eso le pertenecía a Alemania por derecho antes de la primera guerra, además de tener que pagar cantidades exuberantes de dinero. Los países aliados, va lo único que quería eran tierras, poder, ellos sabían que yo era una gran amenaza, por eso me eliminaron._

_Eso que hicieron fue una injusticia, hacerle eso a mi Pueblo,_

_Pero como todo buen alemán, no me dejare vencer, aun tengo mucho que dar, mucho que reclamar, mucho por lo que pelar._

_Puede que hay sufrido, pero me levantare, si caí y me lastime, me levantare y sanare._

_Por que yo soy Alemania._

_Narración por Felicano - Italia del Norte_

_Mi economía es un caos, ya no se que puedo pasar, si seguiré, o no,…sobrevivir por mi nación, es lo que me queda__ .Mi cuerpo me duele_

_Mi nación cae en el anarquismo y el dolor de la semana roja aun esta presente en mí_

_Puedo escuchar las protesta, el dolor de mi gente…y eso me duele._

_No se que es lo que piense, pero quiero salir de esto, ya…odio el dolor, el de mi gente, me trae desesperación._

_Puede que el tiempo y Duce, hayan mejorado mi nación… además la __ideología de Duce__1*__, se parece a la de Wolf.__2*__ .Eso quiere decir que podré ver a Alemania… de nuevo. _

_Pero España-nichan, la pasa mal, espero que mi fratello lo ayude, n lo que necesite, así como_

_Narración por Lovino - Italia del Norte_

_Después de nuestra gran conquista de Etiopía, estallo la guerra civil de España, vaya idota, en que piensas sus Jefes... Espero que este bien. De que me preocupo_

_Lo se, pero no pienso admitirlo, me preocupo además el idiota del macho patatas, ya le envío ayuda, a si que es normal que yo lo haga, verdad?_

_De que me preocupo, si pregunta les diré que fue idea de Feliciano, y no mía. Pero aun así siento el dolor de gente, es gran...al menos tengo mi fratello, para sobrellevarlo_

_Narración por Antonio – España_

_Estoy sucumbiendo, esta guerra me va a acabar, que puedo hacer, nada, no se a quien debo seguir y mucho menos que hacer, Siento el dolor de mi gente, mi cuerpo, cada vez esta peor._

_No se que haría sin la ayuda de las tropas alemanas, e italianas, aunque no este de acuerdo con su ideología, me da igual, sin importa el por que me ayuden, mi nación cambiara._

_Yo se que mi Lovi, se preocupa por mi, aunque no lo admita yo lo se._

_Saldré rápido de esta crisis e iré a visitar mi querido Lovi._

**XXXXX**

La gran y majestuosa Roma, ya la recuerdo..Italia...y su hermano, que tiempo aquellos pensaba Ludwig, mientras veía las calles de Roma desde la ventana de su auto.

─ Roma… aquí es donde firmare nuestro pacto Roma Berlín… ─ bajando del auto ─ si que tu casa no ha cambiado...Feliciano ─

Se paro frente a esa gran casa, de colores suaves, de aroma a Tomate, paste y vino, sin duda era la casa de Italia. Subió por aquellas escaleras, observando el huerto de Tomates, típico de ellos pensó. Quiso tocar la puerta pero se encontró con un italiano, quien saltaba a el sin previo aviso.

─ Doitsu... ─ saltando a sus brazos ─ Ya llegaste...Tiempo que no te veía...Alemania ─ sonriendo muy alegremente.

─ Italia...bájate ahora mismo ─ sonrojándose ─ Yo también te extrañe..Italia ─

─ ve…ve…ve... ─

El encuentro fue grato, sin duda alguna, ambas naciones se morían por volverse a ver, recordar el pasado, sus anécdotas, sus días alegres pero sabían que no podía ser así, ya no Seria lo mismo; pero por cosas del destino, se encontraron, enlazando su destino en algo mucho mas grande.

Ambas naciones estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría, quizás Italia no sabia mucho, pero no le importaba lo único que quería era volver estar cerca a Alemania...eso era lo único que quería.

Estar cerca de el, volver a ser amigos, como lo eran, y seguirán siendo.

El tratado fue un beneficio para ambos, se aliaron, sus relaciones se fortalecieron, su amistad se renovó

─ Eso seria todo… Italia ─

─ Nos volveremos a ver, de nuevo…Alemania ─

─ Si todo sale como lo digo mi jefe…lo más probable que si…pero quizás en el campo de batalla… como aliados ─

─ No, me gusta que sea as…pero si ese el único remedio, para poder estar cerca de ti…lo aceptare ─

─ No, se desanime soldado… a mi tampoco me agrada...pero estaremos juntos en esto...Italia ─

─ Lo se Alemania….ve…ciao ─

─ Hasta pronto Italia ─

Ese seria el comienzo de algo que cambiara el mundo, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Duce1*: apodo al lider fascista Mussolini<p>

Wolf 2* apodo dado por el mismo Adolf Hitler

**XXX**

**Disculpen que haya sido tan coto pero solo quería dar a entender el tratado Roma- Berlín y como se encontraban algunas naciones después de la primera Guerra mundial y no no me olvide de Japón, aun no aparece, es todo **


	3. 1936: 18 de Noviembre

**1936:**

1**8 de noviembre**

Italia y Alemania reconocen el Gobierno deFrancisco Franco.

* * *

><p><em>Narración, hecho por Antonio – España<em>

_Creo, si yo mismo lo se, que esta guerra estallo por el descontento, de mi gente…pero lo que me preocupa es el apoyo que tienen Franco de Alemania e Italia, me duele sospechar de Lovino, pero creo que sus jefes traman algo… que no me cuadra. _

_Además, viéndolo de otro punto de vista diferente, que ganan ellos ayudándome, no creo que sus jefes lo hagan por mera amistad. O sin algo a cambio._

_Si solo fuera una ayuda de tropas estaría bien, pero de armas, que es lo que quieren demostrar. _

_Sobretodo Alemania, se esta haciendo amigo de Franco, , lo acepto como mi Jefe, como único gobierno e igual Italia, lo único que veo es que Alemania a probado sus armas con mi gente, por esta estupida guerra civil, espero que me equivoque, pero aunque crea que no es así, si lo es y debo aceptarlo por mas duro que fuera. Me lo esperaría de Gilbert, pero de Ludwig, eso si que no lo puedo creer, pero ya lo comprobé con mis propios ojos, pero no se si eso es lo que me enfada en verdad, el problema que Italia también hizo lo mismo, aunque no resulto. Pero en verdad me enfado por eso, o por que se que tengo una deuda con Alemania, y ahora tendré que estar a su lado…pero._

_Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, hasta Rusia esta involucrado, Dios, que debo hacer… se que algo va a pasar y yo creo que estoy en el bando equivocado...y me lamento por no aceptarlo._

_Por que siento que se pelan como si fuera un pedazo de tierra, pero la verdad es que me duele por que Francia, se ríe de mi; Inglaterra, no hace nada...Dependo solo de el._

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Me duele el cuerpo...Ya no puedo seguir en pie – cayendo al suelo –Por que si antes era un gran Imperio, como termine así…mis hijos son muy malos- riendo- será por que soy un mal padre-<p>

-España…responde ¿Donde estas? – observando entre la multitud- España, vamos responde…maldición España-

-Lovino…no esa voz no puede ser de el - divisando una silueta borrosa - no, no eres Lovino- forzó su vista a ver mas, a profundizar la silueta borrosa -Ese color de ojos, azules, como el cielo, el libre cielo que yo alguna ves observe, que creí que siempre vería, que siempre me guiaria…Alemania…-

Depender de el, por que tu eres el único que viene a socorrerme, por que me ayudas, lo haces por que ganas algo a cambio, por que me necesitas...Me necesitas, de todos, tu tenias que ser piensa mientras observa como aquellos ojos azules, lo buscan y gritan su nombre, esta desesperado por encontrarme…por mi. Me necesita…a su lado…

Quiero creer que me buscas...Por que me quieres, por que me necesitas.

-Idiota, por que vienes a aquí- recostándolo sobre su espalda - vamos te sacare de aquí –

-Por que Alemania...si tu y yo… no hablamos casi- sonriendo – Por que –

-Cállate, ya...no hables- sigue conservando su típica sonrisa- vine por que….-

-No lo digas…- aunque sepa al verdad, Hare de cuenta que no la supe y cerrare mis ojos ante ella- gracias - sonriéndole, separando mis ojos, ocultándome tras la mentira de mi corazón

-No te entiendo…sigues vivo…verdad Antonio- observando aquellos ojos verdes como el hermoso prado, de mi hogar… - Antonio...-

-Cuando dices mi nombre...Me siento alegre - miénteme, pero quédate a mi lado, no soportare estar solo, en este dolor – Me alegro que hayas venido...tu espalda es suave y calida –

-Cállate... de ahorra en adelante somos aliados…tienes una deuda conmigo…Antonio – sonrojándose – no lo olvides, vendrás a mi cuando yo te necesite –

-Claro, Lud...- riendo –te puedo decir así, verdad

- Claro, no me molesta…-

- iré contigo...por ese hermoso cielo azul, estaré a tu lado

Y en medio de todo ambos lo sabían, el dolor recién empezaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>XXXXXXXXXXX<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Narración por Ludwig <em>

_Me duele tener que hacerle esto a España, pero yo solo sigo ordenes, tener que mentirle_

_Por que, que se gana con esto, solo traeré dolor a todos, por que, España, no tiene que ver con esto, y aun así es necesario para los planes de mi jefe, por que solo lo ven como un trozo de tierra que se encuentra en un lugar importante._

_España, prometo protegerte, pero por favor sigue a mi lado, como mi aliad. Así no tendré que verte sufrir como mi enemigo._

_**Y en el silencio, ambos sufren, ambos se miente para callar su dolor y su necesidad **_


	4. 1936: 25 de Noviembre

1936

25 de noviembre

Japón y Alemania suscriben el Pacto Antikomintern

* * *

><p><em>Narración por Kiku- Japón <em>

_Aun tengo problemas con China, por que no entiende mi razón, no puedo seguir con esto, ya no lo soporto, mi pecho duele, cada vez más, no lo soporto...por que lo haces tan difícil._

_Quiero arreglar, mi situación con China, pero parte de mi dice que no, que debo hacer…no lo se, estoy perdido, me siento cada vez mal por este dolor que causo…que sufro, que me atormenta_

_Quiero aferrarme a algo, a alguien, quiero, necesito sentir, el dolor me consume, por que…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches…Alemania – reverencia – Pase por aquí -<p>

-Gracias- siguiendo al japonés, entrando a una habitación- Tome asiento –

-Debo saber, que usted sabe el motivo de mi visita, no es así Japón-

-Así es…pero por favor permítame servirle un poco de te –

-Claro-

Mientras el servia el te, se podía ver aquella hermosa habitación, cubierta de terciopelo color rojizo, aquel lago que se vislumbra a lo lejos, aquella luna, que brilla en silencio.

Aquel cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas...Aquella danza de luciérnagas

-Alemania-san- sentándose frente a el – con esto formaremos el pacto de Acero, verdad...Ayuda mutua –

-Así es...Japón- bebiendo el te – Yo te protegeré y tu a mi...Dependeremos el uno del otro-

-Me alegro- lentamente derramaron el dolor en lágrimas- por que...yo...lo siento – limpiándose, aquel símbolo de tristeza

-No se preocupe- levantándose, limpiando aquellas lágrimas– Se de su dolor...Apóyate en mi… ya no estas solo…Japón-

-…Kiku…-

-Kiku…?-

-Es mi nombre, Alemania-san – recostándose sobre su pecho- sellemos el pacto…-

-Ludwig…es mi nombre…llámame así...por favor – acariciando sus cabellos, suavemente - aférrate a mi si lo necesitas, quédate a mi lado, si lo deseas…yo estaré para ti…cuando tu me necesites…Kiku-

-Aferrarme a ti… - mirando aquellos ojos azules

Y en el silencio, aquellas almas, se unieron, la luna como testigo su pacto se sello, con un beso, sus labios se juntaron, la necesidad y el dolor, juntos besándose, sintiéndose vivos.

Siendo que su dolor y soledad al fin tenía paz, que estaban vivos, que podían confiar el uno, con el otro.

Solo se tenían a ellos.

Lentamente el alemán recorrió aquel débil cuerpo, tan frágil y puro, con sus manos con aquellas manos con las que soporta el dolor, la soledad de su nación.

-Ludwig…- susurro por lo bajo, levemente sonrojado

-Solo déjate llevar por mí...Kiku-

El rubio, beso aquel cuello, mientras con sus manos recorría aquel rostro, que mostraba tristeza.

-Llora si lo deseas, grita si lo quieres… pero no guardes aquel dolor para ti solo…ya no estas solo…me tienes a mi …Kiku, ahora estamos juntos –

-Lo se...- besando aquellos labios, que rompieron su soledad – Usted estará para mi...jamás lo dejare –

El rubio siguió con lo suyo, lo desvisto, delicadamente como si fura porcelana, tan fina y delicada.

Con su mano empezó a masturbar su miembro, mientras que sus labios recorrían aquel cuerpo, débil pero fuerte, hermoso como la seda pero con las espinas de las rosas.

Introdujo sus dedos, en su cavidad, abriendo espacio, los retiro,

-Te va a doler-

-No importa…por que usted esta para mi...-sonrojándose

El alemán prosiguió, entrando a su entrada, lentamente, procurando no lastimarlo, con delicadeza, a medida que iba entrando, iba acelerando el ritmo.

Aquella habitación, aquel silencio, solo dejo escuchar los gemidos del pelinegro, sus lagrimas de dolor y felicidad, fluían por su rostro, sus expresiones todo era hermoso, el era hermoso.

Y en medio de todo el dolor, se hicieron uno, consolidando su amistad, su pacto, su relación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>XXXXXXX<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Narración por Ludwig – Alemania <em>

_Por que lo hago, por que ya no solo es España, ahora es Japón… mi dolor crece, soy masoquista, por que_

_Japón, prometo no defraudarte, no me conoces realmente y quiero que no lo hagas, no quiero perderte, Tu dolor, tu soledad, descargarla en mi, utilízame como yo lo hago, por que solo así me sentir bien._

_Por que te quiero,_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus review ^^<em>


End file.
